Melting Ice
by Triple K3
Summary: The Vongola are left with the daunting task to protect the heiress of the Ghiaccio family, as they are pursued by the deadly Crani Rossi. As Yamamoto becomes closer to the heiress, what will happen?


Chapter 1

neve delicata 

(gentle snow)

"She's Koyuki Ghiaccio, the heiress of the Ghiaccio family. Because of the Vongola's relationship with the Ghiaccio family, we will be in charge of watching over her." The tiny baby, Reborn said to the rest of the Vongola guardians. Kyoya Hibari, the student council president with black hair and a silent figure, and Chrome Dokuro, the meek, purple haired- girl who held a pitch fork, only stood in silence, with no change in expression. However, the other guardians were quite surprised. The leader of the Vongola, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, had an open mouth, trying to figure out what was going on. His right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera, only glared at her as his silver hair drooped down. Ryohei Sasagawa, a man with short white hair and bandage wrapped fists, blinked in surprise. And last but not least, Takeshi Yamamoto just gave his usual smile, with his short black hair sticking out like always.

"What do you mean 'take care of her'!" Tsuna shouted out in response.

"It's just like it says. Now stop complaining!" Reborn said, kicking Tsuna down, letting Tsuna flail on the ground.

"The Ghiaccio family...isn't that one of the greatest mafia families in Italy?" Gokudera asked as he helped Tsuna up.

"Eh? Really?" Yamamoto asks with surprise on his face.

"Correct. They were a small family at first, and had helped the first family. As their relationship with the Vongola was good, they got the Vongola's support and continued to grow to as it is today." A girl's voice entered the room, leaving everyone to look in front of them.

"Sorry for interrupting." A girl stood at the front of the room, with Reborn smiling. Her ice blue hair was wavy, and she had round bangs at the front of her forehead. Her petite body inside a white shirt and skirt and matching light blue blazer made her seem weak, but her light blue eyes showed determination and strength. A snowflake hair piece rested on her head, as well as a necklace, that had two snowflakes. She had a serious face, but there seemed to be a small gentle smile that was hidden.

"It's been a while, Koyuki." Reborn said as he jumped up onto a shelf to get closer to Koyuki's eye level.

"Yes, it has, Reborn-san." She gave a small gentle smile to Reborn and turned to look at the Vongola Guardians in the eye. All of the male Guardians, excluding Hibari, blushed just slightly at her beauty.

_'Uwah...she's cute.'_ Tsuna thought to himself in his head.

"Don't you already have Kyoko?" Reborn asked, leaving Tsuna blushing as he yelled back.

"Don't just start reading my mind! And Kyoko isn't mine!"

"That's right!" Ryohei jumped into the conversation. "No one lays a hand on Kyoko without my permission, TO THE EXTREME!"

"In any matter, Sawada-san, this is up to you."

"Eh?" Everyone looked back to Koyuki, who stared at him.

"To be exact, I didn't wish to trouble your family, but the rest of my family wanted this. However, you have every right to refuse. If you do, the bond between our families will not be broken. I will make sure of that."

"Why wouldn't you break the bond? Didn't the Vongola and Ghiaccio family promise to protect one another?"

"Yes, but I don't wish to break the bond created by my ancestors. Also, if a mafia war started, I would not be happy. That's why..." Koyuki looked at Tsuna in the eye, leaving him to feel a bit awkward. "This is your call."

"Well, Tsuna?" Reborn grinned at Tsuna, who nodded his head.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Tsuna said with determination, not stuttering at all. Koyuki nodded her head.

"Thank you very much." She bowed politely, with her hair gently shifting down.

After that, everyone began to talk to one another.

"You're Koyuki-chan, right?" A girl with short orange hair came up to her, giving her a smile. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail stood beside her, also smiling.

"Yes..."

"I'm Kyoko Sasagawa." "I'm Haru Miura." The two smiled at her. Koyuki smiled back kindly. _'This Kyoko girl is that Lightning Guardian's sister? They're nothing alike.'_ Koyuki thought to herself.

"By the way...you...don't have any _feelings_ for Tsuna-san, right?" Haru whispered, leaving Koyuki to blink in surprise.

"Ah, Haru-chan! Don't ask Koyuki-chan that-"

"Don't worry, I don't." Koyuki interrupted, giving the two of them a small smile. "Please try your best."

"Ah...yes." Haru said, being left speechless for a while.

As conversations continued, more shouts and denies came out, especially from Tsuna and Reborn. Koyuki looked onto the squabbling, sighing to herself.

"Yo!" Koyuki turned around, to see Yamamoto standing beside her. "You okay?" He gave one of his signature smiles, leaving Koyuki to blink up at him.

"I'm fine...Excuse me, I'm leaving first for some air. I shall be back later." Koyuki swiftly left, exiting the automatic sliding doors, leaving Yamamoto to stare back in surprise.

"What's her problem?" Gokudera asked, walking up to Yamamoto.

"Who knows?" Yamamoto blinked in surprise.

Before they knew it, 30 minutes had passed them by.

"This doesn't seem right..." Reborn said. "Yamamoto, you sure she said she'd back?"

"I'm sure." Yamamoto said in reply, with no humor in his voice.

"Maybe she went to take a poopy. A ha ha ha!" Lambo shouted out happily.

"Lambo! Don't say that!" I-pin yelled back in reply.

"However, this really isn't right. She knows of the danger surrounding her." Ryohei said.

"Not to mention, recently, the Ghiaccio family has been targeted before. That's why some of them have come to Japan for safety for now." Gokudera said, understanding what has been going on.

"Boss...what do you want to do?" Chrome asked Tsuna in her quiet voice.

"We promised to protect her...I'm going to look for her! Are you guys joining me?" Tsuna asked the rest of the Guardians, who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Tsuna said.

"Not so fast!" A kick to Tsuna's head was dealt, with Reborn standing on top of the fallen Tsuna. "We'll search all of Namimori Town, in case she took a car. Even with a car, I don't think she could get out of the town." Reborn took out a map, and divided it into six different sections. "Each one of you shall go to one of the designated locations. Bring your weapons, in case anyone tries to attack you or Koyuki. Gokudera, bring Lambo with you." Gokudera gave a surprised and sad face.

"Why-"

"That's all. Let's get going! Tsuna, get up already!" Reborn interrupted Gokudera as he jumped off Tsuna's head.

"How could I get up with you stepping on my head!" Tsuna said, and sighed.

Everyone began to run outside, looking around the town. Meanwhile, Koyuki stood on a deserted bridge that looked down onto the empty part of the town. Even though Namimori Town was expanding, some parts of the town were still silent, in the production stages of being renovated.

"Everything is going to change..." Koyuki said silently to herself.

"Ah! Finally, I found you!" Koyuki jumped up in surprise, and turned around to see Yamamoto smiling to her.

"We're all looking for you. You never came back."

"Eh? Has it really been that long?" Koyuki took out her white cell phone, and noticed the time.

"Ah! I-It really was!" Right then, Yamamoto noticed her personality was a bit different. He smiled to himself.

"I knew it."

"Eh?"

"You...you're actually a shy girl aren't you? But you seem a bit cheerful at times as well." Koyuki's eyes widened in surprise at Yamamoto's comment.

"W-what are you talking about! Stop pretending you know everything about me."

"I mean, you're stuttering right now." Yamamoto said with a laugh. "And before, in your conversation with Sasagawa and Miura, you seemed a bit shy, but happy in the end. I don't know what you guys were talking about, but I'm sure your reactions are your true self. Am I right?"

Koyuki was left speechless, staying silent the entire time. Yamamoto gave a small depressed smile, and sighed.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, it's alright. Sorry-"

"It's true." _'Maybe I interrupted him just to finally talk to someone.'_ Koyuki thought to herself. _'Or maybe it's because he's someone I can trust...There's something about him...that's different from others.'_

"The 'yuki' in 'Koyuki' is the basic meaning for snow in Japanese. Most of the heirs and heiresses of the Ghiaccio family were named after snow or ice in some way, in order to show the fierce and ice-cold feelings they have. Ever since I was a kid, people would comment how I gave the looks of the most 'iciest' heiress yet. So before I knew it, I created an outer self to answer their comments. But even so..."

Remembering the past was not an easy thing for Koyuki, with the constant shouts for her to be like a true heiress of a mafia boss, and to become a strict and harsh girl. Koyuki almost felt as though tears would sting her eyes, but before she knew it, she felt a pat on her head. She looked up to see Yamamoto giving a gentle smile to her.

"It's okay. Don't worry. You know, just act like how you want around everyone. We don't mind."

"That..."

"There she is!" A grunt voice shouted out, grabbing Yamamoto's and Koyuki's attention. Five men in black suits were on one end of the bridge, staring at them. On their suits was a badge that showed a red skull.

"The Crani Rossi...why are they here?" Yamamoto noticed Koyuki speak quietly, and put his arm in front of her. She looked up to Yamamoto, and noticed the serious expression her face.

"On the end of the bridge behind us, go down those stairs, and get away as fast as possible. Try to find the others if possible."

"But-"

"The Vongola has sworn to protect you. And not to mention...I won't feel right if I don't protect you." Koyuki quickly blushed at the comment.

"F-fine. But make sure you come back!" Koyuki shouted out as she started to run. He nodded back to her, and looked onto the enemies.

However, before Koyuki could make it down the stairs, halfway through, she noticed more men at the bottom of the stairs.

"Crap!" There were too many for her to fight back by herself, and wasn't able to prepare her weapons in time with such unsteady ground. She ran back up the stairs, catching Yamamoto's attention.

"What happened!" Yamamoto asked as he continued to fight back the men.

"There are more down there!"

"Correction...up here." Koyuki turned around to see the men behind her, with the supposed leader holding a gun, aimed at her.

"Damn..." Koyuki couldn't get her weapon at this rate.

"Now then, Ghiaccio heiress, will you surrender yourself quietly, or surrender your life?" Koyuki stayed silent, actually thinking about the question for a bit.

"None of the above!" A blue bird flying in rain flames shot itself right at the leader, leaving him to dodge clumsily. At this point, Yamamoto had grabbed Koyuki's arm, holding onto it, making sure to not let her get hurt.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked Koyuki quickly.

"Y-yeah..."

"Why you!" The supposed leader took out the gun, and quickly shot, aiming for Koyuki.

However, Yamamoto swiftly moved Koyuki out of the way, moving himself as well. A thin stream of blood passed by them with the bullet, and Koyuki noticed blood coming out of Yamamoto's left arm.

"Yamamoto!"

"Don't worry, it's only a graze." Yamamoto said, glaring back at the men. "Okay, I'll try to clear a path, and then you go through while that's going on-"

"10 seconds..."

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked back in confusion, wondering why Koyuki interrupted.

"Cover me for 10 seconds. It'll take me that long to prepare my weapon."

"Wait, you're planning on fighting!" Yamamoto said back in surprise. "You can't. I mean-"

"Don't underestimate me. Are you going to cover me or not? If you don't, I may get hit during the preparation time."

"...Got it. Although, you sound like you're underestimating me as well. I can cover you as long as I want." Lifting his sword up again, he smiled. "Well then, I'll be going for now."

And with that, Yamamoto stood up in front of Koyuki, challenging the men to go after him. And without expecting it, they did. _'How stupid these guys are? Going after him all at once.'_ Koyuki thought to herself, as she took out her necklace, holding one snowflake in her hand.

"Answer my call, to the one you have supported for ten generations. Assemble and shine in this Sun's light!" The snowflake disappeared from the necklace, and a weapon began to form in her right hand.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto continued to slash back at the men. He made sure to use the blunt side, to make sure no one was seriously cut. _'Not good. There really are too many of them. At this rate, I'm not going to last long.'_ Yamamoto thought to himself.

"Got you now!" One of the men jumped from behind, ready to attack Yamamoto with what seemed to be a pipe. Yamamoto barely turned around in time to see the man inches away from hitting him.

As Yamamoto shut his eyes, he heard a sound in the air. _'A...bullet?'_ Yamamoto quickly opened his eyes, to see a clump of snow in front of him. As he looked closer, he noticed it was the shape of the man who had tried to attack him.

"...Snow?" Another man took the confusion to try to attack, but Yamamoto swiftly attacked the man by elbowing him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He quickly got up, and looked to his side.

There, Koyuki had taken the moments to run beside him, and he noticed her weapon. In her hands was a pistol, but it was no ordinary one. It was like ice, with a soft blue color and was see through. However, Koyuki's hands were covered in white gloves, protecting her hands from the ice.

"Y-you..."

"Don't worry." Koyuki looked behind her, and Yamamoto followed her gaze. "The shot I used will just freeze him for a few hours. Won't do serious damage...I hope."

"Is that yours?" Yamamoto said, pointing at the gun.

"It's a passed down weapon. This gun uses a special variation of Hyper Dying Will Fire. The gun is pure ice itself, and as it generates bullets automatically, it get's colder than the average temperature for ice. Of course, if the guns touched anything, it would freeze automatically, so we wear special protective gloves."

"C-cool..." Yamamoto was left in shock, and Koyuki looked up the men in front of them. There were still seven of them left. Yamamoto looked back at Koyuki's gun, and smiled. "You gonna back me up?"

"Of course. You go in, and I'll get the enemies you can't."

"You'll be fine by yourself here?"

"Please, you're underestimating me." Koyuki and Yamamoto grinned to one another, and Yamamoto quickly ran towards the men, with the Rain flames wrapped around his sword once again.

_'First offensive form...__**Shajiku no Ame **__(Axle of Rain)!'_ Yamamoto quickly thrusted his sword at one man, but held back slightly so it wouldn't actually hit his opponent. However, the man fell back in surprise, and another man came up from behind. _'Fifth form...' _Yamamoto slashed upward, leaving the man to lean back, noticing there was no sword. _'__**Samidare **__(Early Summer Rain)!'_ He had cut using the blunt side of the sword, leaving the man falling back.

He heard steps coming behind him, and felt swift movements pass him by. _'Crap!_' With a glance of the eye, he noticed the three men behind him were frozen in ice.

"Zero Point Breakthrough...? No..." Yamamoto said to himself. He noticed the ice was different, as it was more of ice that tightly surrounded the men's body. He looked back at Koyuki, whose gun was still up. He smiled to her, and they both noticed the two men left, the leader and his under hand man. The under hand man quickly ran towards Yamamoto, with his fists up. Yamamoto took a step back. _'Fourth Defensive Form...'_

The man continued to launch punches at Yamamoto, but he was able to dodge easily. _**'Gofuu Juuu**__ (May Wind, October Rain)! Luckily, he's not moving too fast so I don't need to use the Box Weapons'_. As the man's breathing became harder, Yamamoto quickly noticed and changed his stance. Holding his sword in two hands, with his knees bent, he quickly looked up and charged at the man. _'Eighth Offensive Form…__**Shinotsuku Ame**__ (Pelting Rain)!'_ Yamamoto charged into the man, and quickly sliced his sword. However, the man quickly dodged easily, leaving Yamamoto momentarily surprised.

"This is it!" The man charged from behind at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" Koyuki quickly lifted her gun up, tracing the man's movement, when she stopped herself. She smirked, and put it down. _'So that's what you're planning on doing…'_

The man quickly landed a deathly punch at Yamamoto's stomach, who had turned around to receive the full blow. Or so the man thought. As he punched, he felt water drop over his hand. "W-water?"

"Ninth Offensive Form!" The man looked up, to see Yamamoto jump from above. "**Utsushi Ame** (Duplicate Rain)!" At that very moment, the man felt a terrifying blow forcing him to fall back. Of course, Yamamoto had use Rain Flames to harm him instead, so it wouldn't be deadly.

"Now then…" Yamamoto turned around.

"The last one…huh?" Koyuki said, as she also followed him, and they both stared at the leader. He already had his gun pulled out, and only silently glared at the two.

"It's surprising to see my whole team wiped out…Although, this is what I expect of a Vongola guardian. But no matter what…" The man gave a piercing gaze at Koyuki. "I will be taking you away from here as a hostage."

"You know, mister," Koyuki quickly lifted her gun up and smiled. "I have no intentions of becoming a damsel in distress. Something like that doesn't really match a mafia boss like me, you know." Koyuki gave back an equally piercing gaze.

_'Man, has this become a glaring contest or something?'_ Yamamoto thought to himself as the two leaders glared at one another.

"And for that matter, what was that before! Not acknowledging me! How rude of you!" Koyuki started rambling on, leaving Yamamoto surprised. _'Oh yeah, now that you mention it…before she said she became like how she is now to get everyone's favor.'_

"I-I think we forgot what we're doing, you know." Yamamoto said with a laugh, leaving Koyuki to blink her eyes in surprise.

"Ah! You're right! But anyways…" Koyuki glanced at the man's gun for a second. "Right now, you're down to 10 bullets, correct?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise at her knowledge, and during that moment, Koyuki quickly fired a shot. Unlike the snow shot she had before, this time she shot a bullet created from pure ice. It easily grazed her opponent's arm, leaving them to wince in pain.

"An eye for an eye, correct? If I recall, you shot Yamamoto here with a bullet. I'm sure this is fair. Now then…" Koyuki re-aimed her gun. "The next one will hit you."

"Hmm…are you sure about that?" Koyuki's eyes widened in surprise, and she turned around, with Yamamoto noticing as well. He had moved, and was behind them now, with his gun aiming for Koyuki's chest, specifically, her heart.

"Takeshi…dodge the bullets at all cost…" Koyuki's voice was deadly serious, and Yamamoto noticed. He would've been happy she called him by his first name, but her seriousness just made him shiver in fear.

"Got it…"

"Do you really think you can dodge my bullets?"

"You know…the Crani Rossi are known for having a skilled illusionist who is one of the Generals." Koyuki's gaze was down as she continued to say her idea. "He's been known for using guns, and is known for having an unlimited amount of bullets without ever reloading. Why is that?" Koyuki smiled to herself, as she gazed up. "It's because his bullets are illusions itself!"

Using the silence the General made, Koyuki quickly shot three bullets around the ground. They spread to become big piles of snow, and Koyuki noticed there was no shadow or footsteps at where he was standing.

"Found him!" Yamamoto quickly noticed the footsteps that were running away, and Koyuki swiftly shot another ice bullet, grazing his hip.

"Hmm, in the end…I guess I'm not going with the 'an eye for an eye' rule. I guess I'll go with 'total destruction'." Koyuki gave a sinister smile, while the general glared back, as he lifted his gun up.

Both guns faced one another, and the two of them were in a lock down. Neither made any movement, only gazing at one another.

"Almost like a duel, huh?" Koyuki said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed. The one who lands a bullet will win." The man said with a confident grin plastered on his face. Koyuki only looked at him dead on. Both of them slowly went to the trigger of their guns, and placed their finger on it, pushing it slowly…slowly…slowly…

When two fiery bullets shot at one another. A clash of ice was in the middle of the bridge, surprising the General.

"Takeshi!"

"Got it!" _'Third Offensive Form…'_ Yamamoto quickly dropped the sword in front of him. _'__**Yarazu no Ame**__ (Last Minute Rain)!'_ With a hard kick, Yamamoto quickly kicked the hilt of the sword, aiming it for the General. The General was taken by surprise, and fell to the side, dodging the sword. As he tried to get up, he noticed a blade near his neck.

"Don't even try." At that point, Yamamoto was standing in front of the General, holding his sword, with the blade at the General's neck. Koyuki ran to them, holding onto her gun still.

"You…will you give up kindly?" Koyuki asked the General, who only scoffed at her comment.

"…Do you really think you've won?" Yamamoto looked back down at the General, who used his gun to quickly push Yamamoto's sword away, and aimed his gun at Koyuki, who couldn't move at this point.

"Now then…" He turned to Yamamoto, giving an evil grin. "Don't you dare move, or I'll kill her. I know I said I would take you as a hostage but…" He turned back to Koyuki. "At this rate, I feel like I have to kill you.

"I don't think so…" An eerie voice came out, who was at the end of the bridge. He wore a long jacket, covering his identity with sunglasses and a mask for his mouth. "We're going. Leave the Ghiaccio behind. We will get her later on."

"Y-yes sir…" The General slowly put down his gun, and walked towards what seemed to be the true leader.

"Wait one second!" The leader turned to see Yamamoto who had shout out and was now glaring at him. His sword was lifted up, in a ready position to fight.

"You have no strength left to fight me. And even at full strength, you could not defeat me."

"Are you so sure? Don't underestimate me-"

"I suggest not dismissing me as a weak person." Yamamoto was quickly taken by surprise at the fact the leader was now behind him, holding a knife right near his back. One slight movement and he would be stabbed. However, he quickly disappeared, and was beside the General again.

Yamamoto and Koyuki quickly noticed there were footsteps left in the snow behind Yamamoto. _'This…isn't an illusion…'_ The two thought together in their mind.

"Well then, we shall be going." And with that, the two of them jumped off the bridge, but disappeared into nothingness. As they looked around, they noticed all those injured men were gone as well.

Koyuki let out a small sigh, and her gun disappeared from her hand, with a snowflake back on her necklace. The snow around them melted away, leaving only water drops as a trace. Koyuki quickly collapsed on her knees, catching Yamamoto by surprise.

"Oi! Are you okay!" Yamamoto quickly looked down on Koyuki, who at this point, had crawled into a small little ball.

"It's over…" Yamamoto noticed Koyuki shivering to herself.

"You…were you scared the entire time?" Yamamoto asked Koyuki, who only silently nodded her head.

"Hmm…you're a lot like Tsuna." Yamamoto crouched to the ground, and stared at the meek Koyuki.

"Sawada-san?"

"Yeah. He's the boss, but he hates fighting. However, he fights when he has to, in order to protect those around him. If you ask me, he's a really good boss."

"I see…" Koyuki was surprised about this, since she thought of Tsuna as someone who was really carefree.

"I think you're also a good boss, since you don't really like fighting. But you still helped me out before, and wouldn't run away without a fight." Yamamoto grinned towards Koyuki. "Thank you, Koyuki."

Koyuki quickly blushed, and burrowed her head into her legs. Yamamoto blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"…First name…"

"Eh?"

"You just called me by my first name instead…" Koyuki shyly looked up, and was slightly blushing.

"Oh that, well, you call me by my first name!" Yamamoto stated with an even bigger grin. "It's fine, right?"

Koyuki stared at Yamamoto, and blinked in confusion, but started to understand. _'What an idiot…He doesn't realize how happy that makes me feel…_' She gave a huge smile, and nodded her head in agreement. Her smile was one that could melt anyone away, and Yamamoto was left speechless for a while.

"What's wrong?" Koyuki asked curiously.

"Ah…it's nothing…" Yamamoto looked away for a bit, trying to gain his composure.

A.N.- TripleK3 here, thanks for reading this chapter! Man, I'm tired. I just came up with this on a whim, and finished this chapter in two days. I think this is the longest fan fiction chapter I've written so far. Over 4000 whooping words O.O Of course, the main character is Yamamoto w I love him a lot XD This is my first time trying to write a fan fiction with more fighting. It was a bit hard, and I had to research the Shigure Soen Ryu techniques. I'll try to do better at the fight scenes, so try to forgive me m(_ _)m Overall, this was a lot of fun to write. At this point, I'm juggling three series _ Do expect releases, but the release may be one new chapter a month, unless I feel like going insane and release a chapter every few days. But that'll take the energy out of me. Oh well, we'll see XD

Koyuki here was a character I came up with randomly. I wanted to create a contrasting character, one with an outer and inner shell. I wanted her to be someone who matches but doesn't match Yamamoto all at once XD I at first didn't notice her motives were a bit like Tsuna's until later on, and decided to include that similarity in. I'll try to include fight scenes with different characters as well.

I guess I should give some translation notes for the new names. For Koyuki, Koyuki (小雪) is basically "gentle snow" in Japanese, while Ghiaccio is basically "ice" in Italian. I'm guessing it's obvious as to why the title for this chapter is "neve delicata" :P I know, my naming sense is lame _ The Crani Rossi is basically "Red Skulls" in Italian, which is why their symbol are red skulls themselves. I don't really wanna give that General person a name, but I may have to later on, so forgive me if you guys hate the name later on XD

This story was really a new challenge for me, but I've always wanted to write a fan fiction for a shonen series like this. It may be bad, but I'm going to continue to write and try my best. So give me luck! Review, rate, and like :D TripleK3, out! ^_


End file.
